The Seeker (Roblox)
The Seeker (also known as that Thing or just It) is the main antagonist of the ROBLOX game Light Bulb and reappears as the main antagonist in its remake/sequel, Light Bulb: Reillumination. It is a strange, shadow-like entity who has kidnapped two people, one, the player, is called the Hider while the other is nicknamed the Phone Caller due to not having his name mentioned, the Seeker forces these two individuals to play a twisted game of "Hide & Seek" with it, if it catches them, they will lose and die, if they escape the facility, they will win and live. Biography ''Light Bulb'' The Seeker primarily hunts the Hider, however the Phone Caller mentions that it hunts him too, over the game the Seeker will hunt the Hider down, hiding in the darkness and waiting to strike, it will also pretend to be the Phone Caller himself, trying to deceive the Hider to get the Bad Ending, the Hider's only way of escaping the Seeker is to run or hide. There is a bit of history to the facility the Hider and Phone Caller try to escape, it was apparently a type of hospital as it marks patients, however then the Seeker came and hunted down the workers, one worker nicknamed the Seeker the "Hide and Seeker" due to its nature of hiding in the darkness before coming to kill whoever turned the light on. Depending on the Hider's choices, they can either escape the facility and the Seeker or be doomed. Bad Ending If the Hider ignores the red switches and jumps into the hole, they will find themselves in a sewer. After traversing the area the Hider will find a corridor, at the end of the corridor is the outside world, however before the Hider can escape, the door closes, if the Hider looks behind them than they will see the lights turning off, the final light bulb above the Hider then flickers before the Seeker shatters it. In this ending the Seeker wins and kills the Hider and the Phone Caller. The player is then rewarded with the "It was fun..." Badge. Good Ending If the Hider flips all the red switches, they will be teleported to the exit of the facility, the Hider then awakens in a underground bunker, however they quickly find stairs that lead to the same door seen at the end of the Bad Ending accept it now has a giant tear in it, on the side there will be messages from the Seeker pleading and begging the Hider not to leave, however the Hider leaves anyway, free from the horrors of the facility and the Seeker. In this ending the Hider and the Phone Caller win before abandoning the Seeker in the facility. The player is then rewarded with the "Come back..." Badge. ''Light Bulb: Reillumination'' Chapter 1 The Seeker will scribble the word "HELLO" on the hallway wall once the Hider finds the code to the computer. While the Hider is walking down the hallway, the lights will turn off and the Seeker's eyes and smile can be seen briefly before the lights turn back on. Chapter 2 The Seeker will appear when the Hider checks the notebook, revealing that it was trap. The Seeker will then attempt to break into the room, the Hider must move the crate to a bookshelf and enter the vent before the Seeker breaks in. While hiding, the Hider can hear the scuffling of the Seeker's feet and a weird, garbling noise. The Hider will be alerted of the Seeker retreating from the room by the lights turning back on. If the Hider fails to enter the vent before Seeker breaks in or leaves the vent while the lights are still off, the Seeker will kill them. The Hider will find the Seeker again inside a kitchen-like room, where it moves from room to room, the Hider will be alerted of which room the Seeker will go to next by the lights within the room blinking. Once the Hider enters another room, the room with the blinking will have its lights turn off, signaling that the Seeker has entered that room and is searching for the Hider, and another room will begin to start blinking. The Hider must run and hide from the Seeker to get to the elevator in order to escape the Seeker's clutches. If the Hider enters a room with blinking lights, the lights will turn off, then the Seeker will enter the room and kill the Hider. If the Hider enters a room with the lights off or leaves his/her hiding spot while the Seeker is searching for them, they will be killed. Chapter 3 While looking around, the Hider will find a phone ringing, upon picking up, the Phone Caller screams at them, revealing that the phone ringing was another one of the Seeker's trap and begs them to hang up or the Seeker will catch them. When the Hider hangs up, just as the Phone Caller said, the lights will begin to flicker, signaling the Seeker's approach, the Hider must hide behind a bookshelf before the Seeker enters the room and wait for the lights to turn back on. If the Hider fails to enter the bookshelf on time or leaves the bookshelf while the Seeker is searching, it will kill them. In another kitchen-like area, the Seeker returns. The Hider must evade the Seeker and get into the piano room, where they will be safe from the Seeker. Entering the piano room signals the end of the current alpha of the game. Just like Chapter 2, if the Hider enters a room filled with blinking lights, the lights will turn off, then the Seeker will enter the room and kill the Hider. If the Hider enters a room with the lights off or leaves his/her hiding spot while the Seeker is searching for them, they will be killed. Chapter 4 The Seeker can be seen watching the Hider from afar, but is strangely does not attack. Chapter 5 In the beginning, the Hider will find a phone that rings, but upon answering, there is only noises. The noises translated read "The maze has no exit it is surrounded by walls". The strange caller is most likely the Seeker taunting them. At the end, the Phone Caller calls the Hider and tells them to pull the red switches before being cut off by the Seeker who, using the Phone Caller's voice, desperately screams at the Hider to not pull the switches. While the Seeker is pretending to be the Phone Caller, the lights will begin to flicker. After finishing the phone call, the Hider will enter a door into the control room. The previous room with the phone is now consumed by darkness. The Hider's and the entire worlds fate depends on the ending. Bad Ending In the Bad Ending, the Hider ignores the red switches and falls through a hole highlighted by a red light. Upon falling down, they enter a room with a doorway into a black void with a single spotlight highlighting the way. When the Hider enters the spotlight, another turns on. The Hider’s follows the path of spotlights until a single light bulb infront of them lights up. The Seeker’s glowing white eyes then appear, looking down on the Hider, before it shatters the light bulb. The player is then awarded the "Prospering Shadows..." Badge. Good Ending The Hider flips a red switch, with the Seeker teleporting them back and the room becoming more distorted. The Hider’s manages to flip another switch, which makes the Seeker place them back at the beginning of the room again and place bookshelves to hinder them. The Hider’s gets to the final switch, where the Seeker wrote in blood "STOP NOW". The Hider’s flips the final switch and awakens in another facility within a pod. They read a notebook that reveals that they were in a simulation the entire time, called the Sanctuary. He reveals that the Seeker was actually an installment they added to the Sanctuary called Temnota. The man warns the Hider that Temnota learns from its victims, and gives the horrifying news that Temnota, learning from the Hider, might be able to escape the Sanctuary like the Hider did and threaten the entire world. The man points out a key that can be used to shut down the Sanctuary and kill Temnota before it escapes, but the Hider learns that not only is the Safety Key needed, but they also need a confirmation code to activate the shut down, making them incapable of shutting the Sanctuary off and killing Temnota. The Hider’s escapes the facility and find themselves outside, where they witness the Sun rising. The player will be rewarded "What sees shall follow..." Badge. Unfortunately, what comes after the Hider escapes is not a happy ending, for if the player inspects the "What sees shall follow...", they will find a corridor within the real facility filled with darkness and glowing eyes, confirming that Temnota escaped the Sanctuary and is now free to threaten the real world. True Ending The Hider finds a keycard and goes back to a locked door they found earlier. They use the keycard and find a notebook which reveals the confirmation code for the Sanctuary shut down: 4682. The Hider then flips the red switches and escapes the Sanctuary and read the notebook left behind. They then insert the Safety Key and input the confirmation code, which causes red alarms to begin blaring. These alarms commence the Sanctuary shut down, then the status pods that hold the Phone Callerand any other Colonists turn red, killing the Phone Caller and the Colonists, but also destroying Temnota for good and ending its threat to the real world. The Hider, after sacrificing the Phone Caller and the Colonists in order to stop Temnota, leaves the facility behind to witness the Sun rising, but this time, knowing that Temnota is dead and cannot threaten the real world. The player is awarded with the "For the greater good..." Badge. Appearance The Seeker is primarily just a entity made of shadows, however it’s face changes form, it first appears as a white face with a crooked smile, in a drawing it is depicted as having no mouth but red eyes, another time it will look more bulky and has snake-like arms, another time it will be covered in blood with no hands, another time it has sharp teeth, pupils and covered in blood, in the game over scene the Seeker has realistic human eyes and a smile with lines similar to stitches. Quotes Quotes }} Related Quotes }} Trivia *When the you die in Light Bulb: Reillumination, the game over screen has a broken light bulb, which symbolizes how the Seeker turns off the lights and a cameo of the Bad Ending of the original Light Bulb, as the Seeker shatters the final bulb. *The Seeker possibly has Monophobia, the fear of being alone, as it reacts very scared when the Hider figures out how to escape, and even begins pleading and begging the Hider not to leave. *The Seeker breaks the fourth wall by looking at the player when it kills their avatar. Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Game Bosses Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Delusional Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Self-Aware Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation